Wet Dreams
by SouthYaoiAdiction
Summary: Parecía que había sido ayer que los chicos recién tenían 9 años... Pero los años habían pasado y ahora cada uno tenía 17 ya cumplidos; era sorprendente que los cuatro se mantuvieran unidos por tanto tiempo y los lazos que tenían con el tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes... Era una noche muy tranquila en South Park todos dormidos sin preocuparse...


*Advertencia: Yaoi lemon

Si no eres pervertid te sugiero que des marcha atras

Pero si no disfruta *u*

* * *

Parecía que había sido ayer que los chicos recién tenían 9 años... Pero los años habían pasado y ahora cada uno tenía 17 ya cumplidos; era sorprendente que los cuatro se mantuvieran unidos por tanto tiempo y los lazos que tenían con el tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes...

Era una noche muy tranquila en South Park todos dormidos sin preocuparse...

_***Catman's dream**_

-Bien Kyle dime que se siente?!- preguntaba el castaño

Brofolvki no respondido debido a que su tierna y delicada boca se encontraban chupando y lamiendo el miembro de Cartman

Por su parte Cartman disfrutaba mucho el estar viendo como Kenny se "autocomplacia" deslizando sus manos una y otra vez por su miembro

Para ambientar el fondo auditivo entre los gemidos y suspiros placenteros se escuchaban los gritos de Marsh el cual se encontraba atado en una jaula

-B...Butters... graba esto- gimió el castaño mientras señalaba su miembro que estaba apunto de explotar en los labios del joven judío

Cartman no se pudo contener mas y se vino en la boca de Kyle -Sonríe Kyle!- dijo mientras tomaba una foto del rostro del judío batido en semen

La escena fue interrumpida por el gemido de Kenneth el cual se encontraba lleno de semen proveniente de su propio miembro

-Ca... Cart... Cartman...- gemía Kyle mientras se acomodaba sobre la piernas de este

El castaño tomo con sus manos el miembro del pelirrojo para estimularlo hasta que este se vino...

_**Stan's dream**_

Stan Marsh se deleitaba viendo el delicado cuerpo de su amigo pelirrojo agitarse por la excitación producida por las manos del azabache recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo del judío, mientras este se dedicaba a estimular cada parte de el miembro de su amigo rubio con su boca

-S... St... Stan!- gimió el pelirrojo al sentir que su mejor amigo penetraba en su cuerpo

Stan embestía cada vez mas fuerte y rápido el cuerpo del pelirrojo

-Ghaah- gimió el rubio al venirse en los labios del judío

Stan al ver el rostro de Kyle lleno del semen no pudo evitar venirse en el cuerpo de este, el cual segundos después se vino sobre su vientre...

_**Kenny's dream**_

-Ke... Kenny!- gemía al pelirrojo de rodillas contra el piso recargando sus manos contra el mismo

-Ky... Kyl...- antes de que el rubio terminara la frase lo interrumpió el miembro de Stan entrando abruptamente a su cuerpo -S... Stan!- grito al sentir la dolorosa pero placentera manera en que el azache movía su cadera junto con la de el

Para deleitar la vista de Kenneth había cuatro hermosas y bien proporcionadas mujeres desnudas que lo complacían danzando y gritando cosas provocadoras para el rubio

-K... Kenny esto... S... Se siente tan... B... Bien!- gemía el judío mientras intentaba soportar en cuatro puntos la embestidas de este

Los tres jóvenes en fila uno sobre el otro solo rogando poder llegar al éxtasis de la penetración

-Ya... N... No aguanto!- grito pelinegro al venirse en el cuerpo de Kenneth, el cual al sentir el dulce liquido de Stan llenar su interior se vino dentro de Kyle

-Ahh...!- grito el judío al dejar salir el cálido y viscoso liquido en el piso casi al tiempo en que Mc Kormick lo había hecho dentro de él...

_**Kyle's dream**_

-Quedate quieto!- regañaba el castaño mientras metía dos de sus dedos en el orificio de judío

-N... No puedo!- gemía el pelirrojo

Broflovki no podía dejar de moverse por la excitación causada por la mano de Cartman frotando los miembros tanto de el como del otro, uno contra otro, mientras que con su otra mano metía sus dedos en el orificio del judío

-C... Cartaman y... Ya no... Puedo!- grito Kyle al venirse junto con el castaño causando que ambos cuerpos se cubrieran de semen

-Tienes semen en la cara judío- se burlo Catman mientras limpiaba con sus manos es rostro de Kyle

-Callat...!- los labios del pelirrojo habían sido callados por el tierno beso de Cartman...

* * *

*Antes de que me odien por que el sueño de Kyle esta muy "aburrido" recordemos que Kyle es tierno e inocente (aja si, como no) al menos aqui


End file.
